theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 14, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:01 Loving77 hiii silly 5:01 Dragonian King sup peep . brb 6:23 Loving77 boop 6:23 Dragonian King oops i forgot to say back 6:23 Loving77 dude 6:23 Dragonian King so um yeah back 6:23 Loving77 lol 6:23 Dragonian King sorry trying to multitask badly :P 6:24 Loving77 Silly: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/scan0018_zps541cf91e.jpg 6:25 Dragonian King (rofl) that's awesome 6:25 Loving77 :P 6:25 Dragonian King ty 6:26 Loving77 Yw Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:37 Loving77 hey pweeb 7:37 Flower1470 Hey guys im here but not here i have stuff to do 7:39 Dragonian King hi lily okay bye lily 7:54 Flower1470 @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpDpSuG1hn4 I knew the beat, how it started, maybe a few words of the lyrics, and that the title contained "breaks over" how it got stuck in my head idk 8:24 Dragonian King TTK blog posts are weird 8:24 Flower1470 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/105225367366 how so? 8:24 Dragonian King the recent four are Colonization Plans for Cough Attack of the Mustache How I Became A Thundercrunch and Bermuda's nails 8:25 Flower1470 :rofl: ok i see your point 8:27 Dragonian King also the story time guy is hilarious 8:27 Flower1470 That's Thomas Sanders he's the nicest and most hilarious guy you will ever know 8:34 Loving77 Oh my gosh Lily that lady who sung boulevard of broken dreams I was sitting there like :O 8:35 Dragonian King "it became clear to them that one of them had let out a huge fart" omg 8:37 Flower1470 @Peep YES Angie was the same way people on ttk still tick me off deep breath... block annoyances... continue 8:52 Dragonian King ooo 8:53 Flower1470 HAHAHAHAH I CANT BLOCK MODS OH MY GOODNESS 8:53 Dragonian King wow lol 8:53 Flower1470 THAT'S RIDICULOUS i guess ill have to go back to "when this person enters, i leave" meaning chat i can avoid them elsewhere 9:03 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:06 Dragonian King bye peep 9:11 Flower1470 i got 75 views and 13 likes on my latest blog wow i never knew explaining the Christmas story to children would be so difficult there are some... slightly disturbing nativity scene pictures too 9:38 Dragonian King ... how does something like that even exist 9:40 Flower1470 There's some really cute pictures of baby Jesus and then there's this http://coloringcrew.estaticos.net/coloring-book/coloring/nativity-scene.gif 9:40 Dragonian King do i even want to know 9:41 Flower1470 its not that bad 9:41 Dragonian King oh its um beautiful???? 9:41 Flower1470 :P see now this one's nice https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0c/00/eb/0c00eb3ebfd3f7da932ca7b049ed0518.jpg but that one.... i just dont understand 9:44 Dragonian King i feel like some kid drew it and uploaded it to a site where you can post drawings or something? 9:45 Flower1470 i dont know yuck im going to log chat and then try it on mobile. could you add the first part of it? before i joined Silly Silly Silly Silly Silly Silly do the ping phrases not work or what Silly Silly Silly Sillyt Silly silly Silly Silly Syill Silly Silly Silly Silly Silly Silly Syill sigh ok fine ignore me 10:01 Dragonian King oh hi 10:01 Flower1470 can you log it or no 10:01 Dragonian King sure 9:57 Flower1470 Silly Syill sigh ok fine ignore me 10:01 Dragonian King oh hi 10:01 Flower1470 can you log it or no 10:01 Dragonian King sure sorry my ping phrases broke i guess i refreshed at some point lol Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 10:04 Flower1470 Ok so we inherited my uncle's ipad ive been trying it out on different sites thisworks pretty well idk what the wikia app is Bout yet about* i hate autocorrect 10:06 Dragonian King and now i gtg bye guys 10:06 Flower1470 "guys"? It's just me lol 10:07 Dragonian King oh 10:07 Flower1470 bye anyway 10:07 Dragonian King it's glitched for me and it looks like peep is still here 10:07 Flower1470 yeah it does that all the time with me 10:07 Dragonian King ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:December 2014